Footwear designed for active sports, such as skiing, skating, hiking, and the like, is highly specialized. Yet, there are several common requirements. Such footwear must be somewhat stiff to provide support and protection for the foot, yet it must be somewhat flexible to permit movement and, to some degree, comfort. Generally, footwear designed for the more physically demanding sports applications, such as downhill skiing, in-line skating and mountaineering, has evolved to provide a rigid outer structure with movement provided only at certain pivot points. High performance footwear for such applications requires the footwear, and the sporting equipment to which it is fastened (skis, snowboards, skates, and the like) to closely match any movement of the foot, and footwear having a high degree of rigidity has generally been used for high performance applications as well. Because these boots have a rigid, unbreathable outer shell, they are generally quite uncomfortable, notwithstanding the use of cushioned and removable inserts designed to provide comfort for the foot.
Footwear having a somewhat "soft," flexible outer shell is available for some sporting activities, such as snowboarding, hiking and many athletic sporting activities. This footwear, while it is generally more comfortable, does not provide the structural rigidity necessary for safety and for many high performance and endurance activities.
The footwear, footwear components and methods of the present invention may employ a flexible outer shell in combination with an internal reinforcement system to provide the stiffness and flexibility required for high performance and endurance activities and may be adapted for a variety of footwear applications.